FriendsFamily
by numbuh13m
Summary: Wally never truly caught a break, He never had parents to love him an no one at school ever liked him. Wally might be saved from the torment at school when he gets a new team mate who just happens to go to his school, Or maybe not, maybe Wally will just kill himself before anyone has a chance to know whats going on.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Wallace (Wally) West, also known as Kid Flash. Wally an KF are supposed to be the same person, I guess they are the same. There is a huge difference though. As Wally West I have no friends, the entire schools hates me. As Kid Flash I have lots, an lots, an lots of friends. Wally cant fight back against tormentors at school. Kid Flash fights SUPER villains 3 times my size. I have two personality's, one for each live, I could do with out my civvie life. NO one like Wally West.

I wasn't born with my powers. When I started school, I stood out. I had a stutter. I was the only one that couldn't talk with the words just flowing out in a smooth line. red 'ginger' colored hair was something the other students also didn't like. They said I had no soul because of my hair or something like that. I couldn't read or write correctly. I was diagnosed with dyslexia when I was 4, the other students didn't even let me explain before they through insult after insult. Four years later in fourth grade no one talked to me. They constantly made fun of me every chance they got.

The only good thing in my life now is my uncle found out about the way my parents treated me last year an took me out of that place I should of been able to call home all of these years but wouldn't. he took me in an then about two months later I found out about him being The Flash. The Flash is my favorite Super Hero, always has been, an now he's my uncle. I recreated his experiment in November, an got his super speed. I had to stay out of school for about four months to gain a some what control over the speed. I didn't mind, I hated school. I loved learning but being made fun of every day hurts so much. I think I can handle my class mates, cause I convinced my uncle in allowing me to be his partner. I cant wait to go on my first mission.

now it's march of my fourth grade year, my new powers got rid of my stutter completely an my natural smarts were faster, I am always going to have my dyslexia but my mind can correct it's self in a second. My class mates noticed this, I thought they were actually going to be nice to me. I was wrong they continued to make fun of me. It was mostly over how I was never going to catch up an I'm gonna be left behind. They were proven wrong, they found out I was a certified genus. from then on, they threatened me to do there home work, class work, projects an even sneak them answers on quiz's an test's.

In Fifth Grade it was no longer just verbal abuse. The other students started punching an kicking...

I wanted to tell my uncle, but I was so afraid he would be ashamed that he wouldn't let me be his partner 'Kid Flash' anymore or worse he would never talk to me again.

The best thing about my fifth grade year was I actually got a friend. My uncle told me about Batman's Partner Robin. I asked my uncle if it would be possible for me to meet this Robin. My uncle called Batman up, Batman said he'll call back after he asked Robin. This was a big chance I was taking, I wanted a friend more than anything but I was so scared that Robin wouldn't even want to meet me. That fear was pushed aside when my uncle received a call back from Batman saying Robin was excited to meet me. I now had a new fear of him just going to make fun of me.

Batman told me an Flash to meet him an Robin at the watchtower, I was so excited to go to the watch tower. When we got there Flash walked over to Batman an who I assumed was Robin. Flash motioned me over to them.

Robin put his hand out to shake my hand an said "Hi im Robin" he had such a childish smile. I smiled back at him an held out my hand an shook his. "I'm wah..." My uncle put his hand over my mouth an turned to Batman.

"Bats" He asked.

"yes it's OK, there's only original members here today" He told my uncle. He removed his hand from my mouth an told me "Listen kid you can only give your name out to the original members an there partners, an if your in the watch tower you have to make sure only the original mebers are here to use your real name" I nodded then turned back to Robin.

"I'm Kid Flash" I smiled, He laughed, I thought he was laughing at me, but he wasn't.

"Batman is a original member, I'm his Partner" He chuckled again. "you can call me Dick" He told me, I nodded. "Wally" I said. Then Green arrow came into the room with his 'son'.

"Roy" Dick yelled an ran to hug him, he noticed me, an glared.

"who's he" I thought he was gonna hurt me, he never did.

"he's my new partner Kid Flash" My uncle said, He gave me a nudge.

"hi" I smiled, The archer smiled back at me to my surprise.

"hey i'm speedy" He put Robin down.

"Roy can watch Dick an..." Green arrow didn't know my name I figured cause my uncle said "Wally"

"Behave" batman said before leaving.

That entire day we told each other every thing, Robin an speedy met before already but they were interested in me, that day we became brothers. I almost told Roy about my problem, bt i didn't know if he would help me or laugh at me, so I kept it to my self.

sixth grade wasn't hard for me in work wise. I still had no friends at school but that didn't matter Because I had Roy an dick. The comments started hurting a lot more though, an I wanted to listen to my school mates. I wanted to die, they said I should kill my self, an I believed them, I still do. Sixth grade was when I started 'cutting'.

When I saw the blood an felt the pain of the Blade it healed my wounds that there words caused.

Seventh grade a girl ripped my sweater off an saw the cuts. From that on I got more new name's Emo Freak an Emo Boy. I didn't care, it was there fault I resorted to the Blade to ease wounds anyway. They started vandalizing anything they could of mine. The locked me in there lockers almost every day after school, an came back after they got back from after school activity's, sports, or detention. I hated being so small, I could eat as much as I want an not gain a ounce, I just couldn't wait for a growth spurt. When I got my speedster powers I got claustrophobia, I cant handle those small spaces.

Eighth grade they found out my cell phone number an started sending the text such as 'kill ur self FREAK' 'any good CUTs L8ly' 'NO 1 WANTS U HERE LOSER'... The text continue till this day but more painful. One of my class mates found out about my dad Rapping me, but not the whole story. The only thing he had right was my dad having sex with me, But he told every one I enjoyed it an we do it all the time. People then started to call me 'fag', an asked me rhetorical questions such as 'does it hurt when your daddy sticks his dick up your ass' 'How many times does your daddy cum when your sucking his dick' 'does he satisfy your needs sometimes' 'how does your mommy feel about her husband cheating on her with her son' That one was probably the most hurtful cause when ever my dad did do these deeds she laughed at my pained face, an laughed at my disgust, she never cared not once.

Ninth grade I started to not be able to take it. The cutting started happening more often. When ever some one was beating me up or laughing or just 'picking on' me, it turned into a routine. I'm so use to it. No one talks to me or sits with me unless they were making fun of me. I began to grow a great fear of going to school, I started thinking about dropping out. I started skipping lunch an sat in the bathroom, an no one bothered me at lunch for about three weeks after the first few days I even packed lunch to satisfy my crazy metabolism. They came in the bathroom one day an went into a stole an came out with a cup fool of toilet water, I tried to get out of there but two guys held me back an the one with the cup dumped the water all over me, an they dropped me an laughed. I had to blink the tears away. The bullying was so much worse from when it started. Not only was the words more painful but they also more physical in there attacks.

Now I'm in tenth grade, an it's official, I'm terrified of school. I started being a jerk to my new team, my friends, an even my aunt an uncle. I will be laughing an having a good time with them but then at Random times I would snap an yell. I have all this built up anger an i'm releasing it on the wrong people. I wish I could tell them all what's going on an get help, I need help cause I don't know how much more I can take. I cut more frequent then I ever intended, but sometimes I feel the Blade is my only friend. If I just take a gun out of an evidence room an blow my brains out, I would end the pain for me, an for my school mates, my parents, my aunt, my uncle, my friends, my team, even the justice league wont be stuck with my burden. I think that is the only solution ill ever have.

* * *

"hey Kid,ya got tot get up" I heard my uncle Barry say as he shook my shoulder.

"what, it's Saturday" I yelled at him 'thank god' I thought. I then noticed the hurt look his eye's claimed an regretted yelling at him once again, like always.

"I know, but you got to get to the cave" Barry said, I thought he was going to leave so I grabbed his hand as fast as I could, an looked at him in the eyes

"don't leave, i'm sorry uncle Barry" I said to him.

He took a seat next to me on the bed, an pulled me into a hug, he twirled his fingers through my hair, it was comforting.

"Kid I wish you tell me what's bugging ya so bad" he said, I jumped up an glared at him.

"THERE AINT A DAMN THING WRONG, GOT IT, I WISH EVERY ONE WOULD STOP PESTERING ME OVER NOTHING, THAT'S THE ONLY PROBLEM I HAVE" I yelled at him, I felt so bad once I saw the look on his face but the anger boiled my heart.

Uncle Barry sighed an stood up, Before he left he turned to look at me.

"Fine Wally, you know what, i'm getting sick an tired of your constant disrespect of late, your being a damn pain for your friends, the league an me an iris, so drop the damn attitude, no one wants it around" he said, an I fell on my bed as he left a cried into my pillow.

"Great now I maid uncle Barry hate me"

* * *

Kid Flash an The Flash arrived at the cave at the same time, wally put his figurative an physical mask on as soon as he got into the cave.

"hey KF" Robin said, I walked over to him an we fist pounded.

"so now that were all here, I am informing you of a new member" Batman said.

"What, who" Kid Flash asked.

"My daughter" A Hero who barley works with the league unless they needed extreme help or he needed extreme help, Bullet said as the girl who was standing next to him said "yo dudes"

"Hi" KF said in a flirty matter,an to his surprise the girl winked in a flirty way back.

Bullet walked over to KF an put an arm around his shoulders an laughed an scary laugh.

"Kid, I don't mind you getting with my daughter as long as the snake stays in his cage, got me" Bullet asked, KF gave a nervous chuckle an nodded.

"DAD" His daughter yelled.

"yeah" he asked her.

"i'll be fine, now stop scaring the shit out of my new team mate there" She smirked.

"honey im not a stupid, i know whats gonna happen, but he ripping his friend off if you get hitched up is a good reason to be careful" an he zeta'd out of there before his daughter could offer a reply.

She turned towards the team an said.

"don't mind my dad, i'm his lil girl, he claims but I really think he just don't wanna have to be taking care of any babies." she told them, Kid Flash, Artemis an the adults understood, but Bullets daughter noticed the confusion that crossed Megan's, Conner's, an Kaldur's face.

"so baby got a name" Kid Flash asked.

"doi, i'm Blackross, but you can call me BR, or Rose"she told them.

"is rose your civvie name" he asked in interest.

"nope, BLACK-ROSS"she stretched out "it's just taken from my super name, if I find trust here, then ill tell ya my civvie name" she smirked. She walked over to Kid Flash an then noticed how hot she looked in her uniform. her mask is a lot like robin's except it ties in the back under her short raven cut crimson hair. an you could see her pupils. She wore a Black short sleeve Top, on the left corner she had a moon with her super initials in it BR, she wore Black pants with a red skirt over them an on the sides of the skirt had black strips. She had on Black combat boots with a red tint to them. an a red scarf looking thing going around her neck.

"so Blackross why don't you get to know the team an let the get to know you" Batman said as he an other leaguers left.

"so we along" Blackross asked.

"yeah baby, so why don't you tell us about your self" Kid Flash smirked.

"you first play boy" she said.

"well, OK, i'm a speedster, I love eating..." he was cut off by Artemis. " That's a understatement he glared at her before continuing.

"i'm also amazing at video games, an eating" BR giggled. 'score, I may not have much of a civvie life, but with other supers i'm pretty good.' he said in his head.

"so wanna tell me your name" KF asked.

"tell me your's first" Blackross said.

"deal, i'm wally" he pulled his mask down. her eye's widened, not that anyone noticed with the way her mask was.

'kid from school that gets... oh shit, cant tell him i'm jessy, oh I can tell him my zanu name.

"i'm Waivvie" (wave) she said with a smile.

"that's pretty, what origin is it" he asked.

"Zanukoilian" she told him.

"so your a alien" he asked.

"not like a martian, but yeah that is how you describe it" she told.

"cool another hot alien babe on the team" he smiled.

"your funny" she said with a giggle. 'an why do people make fun of him, he's cute an funny, oh wally so you know I wish I could help you, but I cant' she thought sadly but didn't let any sadness show.

"I know this, hey maybe you an I can do something sometime" he smiled an you could hear Artemis groin in the back ground.

"That sound's fun, sure" she said.

"WAIT, your saying yes to a date with baywatch" she asked in astonishment.

"yeah, why not, not you guys gonna give me your names" she asked with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"so your ready for your first mission with the team" Wally asked.

"For hellz yeah, so what are we doing batsy" Blackross asked with a innocent smile.

"it's an observe an report, I do not want any interaction at all.." He told the team.

"wow, so does he give you these missions a lot, cause that's what we usually cal a bull shit assignment" she glared at Batman.

"it is my understanding your father want's you to join this team for interaction with other hero's your own age an to learn respect" Batman said calmly walking in front of Blackross his arm's behind his back.

"yes, you are very much correct" she said in a mock voice of Batman's voice. "But you see, i'm a bitch, I don't give a fuck about anything, an people might be scared of you, but I aint, an if you don't like me speaking my mind to bad, an to let you know, my dad wanted me on this team because I have friends who are other super hero's but he want's to know if I can work with people I never meat before as well as my other friends, an he can only hope I learn respect, cause I don't see that happening Blackross didn't back down when Batman glared at her she smirked. Everyone was surprised when the saw the dark night smile.

"very well, I understand, an you just earned my respect, I will allow you to interfere if you feel it a need to stop them right then an there, which I have a feeling you will" he smirked at her.

"wow that easy to get a chance to really show my ass kicking powers off" she returned his smirk.

"you shouldn't push your luck" he said, his face returning stoic.

"oh but I enjoy seeing how far I can go" The smirk never left her face. She walked an grabbed wally's hand an Red energy appeared below there feet an she flew them onto miss martian's ship.

* * *

"man, I never seen any one talk to Batman like that" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't take shit, how I role" She smiled.

"so you have a big mouth, we could of been pulled from duty" Artemis said from her seat in the bio ship.

"But we weren't chill, if Bat's tried that, I just call my daddy, an he give us a mission, but chill I knew he wouldn't, bats has always loved me, just cause you got no balls to fucking tell him off you self an get some real work..." she snapped her fingers an turned around in her seat with attitude.

"he gave s the same mission just added a order what good are you" she stood up.

"um actually Artemis, Batman switched our mission completely, before it was a to watch as random fights broke out in this one ally, an see why an what, but now we have a drug heist with the major most used drugs an few not so serous but it has a few major most wanted drug dealers" Megan told her.

"well whatever, she..." Wally cut her off.

"you know what miss princess shut it, she got us a better mission, an you know what so what if we were pulled off, none of us were able to speak up to get better missions, she did us a favor, chill OUT" Wally couldn't hold it in, he was about to say more when Blackross put a hand n his shoulder.

"oh Wally, thank you, but I can take that little hoe my self" she said as she lunged for her, she landed on top of her an started throwing punches to her face, it took, superboy, aqualad, Kid Flash an Miss Martians telepathic pull to get Blackross barely off of Artemis.

"She. Is. Really. Strong." Superboy grunted.

"JUST LET ME RIP HER FUCKING HEAD OFF" Blackross yelled.

"Rosy please, stop" for some reason BR felt the need to listen as Wally told her to, an then she remembered the flashbacks that are probably running through his head. She went limp an smiled.

"i'm, sorry, I might have a wee bit of an anger issue, you ok" She picked Artemis up.

"wow, you know i'm sorry, I was acting so terrible, nice moves you got to teach me those" Artemis said.

"your correct, an yeah when we get back to the cave" she smiled. They both took there seats as if nothing happened, an Blackross took Wally's hand an she saw the vision he was having. She was forced to watch it that day at school an now she has to watch it on the way to a mission.

_"hey, want some help cutting emo boy" The head cheerleader said throwing a plastic knife at wally, who then got pushed to his hands an knees._

_"so loser you gonna go die yet" A guy asked him._

_"oh I don't think he will do that to his lover slash father" every one started laughing. Wally stood up but then another guy slammed him into a locker._

_"freak ware you think your going" the guy pushed wally harder into the lockers. Wally let out a cry of guy released Wally but then another guy pushed him to the floor once again.A Few girls dumped what looked like chum._

_"wow west, you don't know how to take a shower freak" Everyone started laughing, well mostly everyone. Wally let the tears flow freely from his eye's, He ran the bathroom, as fast as he could with out giving away his secrete. Everyone heard the door slam shut, an no one could get in there the rest of the day, because Wally had locked it. He didn't even come out to finish the rest of the day. Everyone heard crying coming from the bathroom. No one showed any pain of sympathy for Wally they laughed an kept walking._

* * *

The mission was real easy, and the team were talking about it excitedly. When they walked into the training room they saw the Flash looking very mad, which is unusual for the speedster. He was talking with Batman who also looked unhappy, but that was a normal expression for the dark night.

"Kid Flash" Batman said, getting the attention of everyone. Bullet came out of the shadows an grabbed Kid Flash.

"WAIT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH YOUR DAUGHTER, WE DIDN'T EVEN GO ON A DATE YET" KF struggled to get free.

"NO kid, but you skipped all your afternoon classes today to get high in the bathroom" his uncle said.

Wally's eyes widened in shock.

"Wah, no I didn't" Wally said in utter shock.

"really so half the school an the teachers, an principle is all lying" his uncle spoke with such disgust in a sarcastic tone.

"ok, ok, I skipped my afternoon classes but I don't do drugs, you got to believe me" Wally begged.

"I don't think so, with the way you been acting, it pretty believable" Barry said an grabbed Wally's wrist.

"ware we going" Wally asked nervously.

"your suspend till further notice for a suspicion of you in taking illegal substances" Batman said as they left through the zeta beam with Wally trying to explain that he didn't do it.

"Blackross may I speak with you" bullet asked, she just simply followed him to the sound proof room that had no camera's.

"honey, he go's to central, which you probably figured out already, do you know what happened" Bullet asked.

"yeah dad, it aint my place to tell you what happened but I know it had nothing to do with drugs" BR said.

"ok, I don't care what happened but don't say a word to anyone of the truth" her father told her.

"but daddy, he's getting in trouble for something he didn't do" BR reasoned.

"I know, but your live is in danger if the baddies we fight know who you are, if he gets grounded cause they think he smoked some pot, he wont get killed" an then Bullet left.

'but he might hurt him self, I have a feeling this team thing is the only set of friends he has, an he needs friends' she thought also leaving the room A look of determination in her pupils showed.

* * *

"go up stair's to your room, an your not allowed down for the rest of the night" Barry growled not paying attention to wally's struggles to get his uncle off his shirt an the tears that streamed down his face.

His uncle let go an Wally stumbled an ran to his ante who was confused. He wrapped his arms around her an cried into her shoulder an mumbled incoherent words.

"whats going on" she asked while she rubbed wally's back.

"Wally is grounded he skipped his afternoon classes to get high in on the the boy's restroom's" Barry said pulling wally from iris.

"Wally why would you" Iris asked in pure shock at her nephew.

"I didn't, uncle Barry wont listen, please I didn't" Wally begged to be listened to.

"Wallace i'm losing my patients, room now" Barry yelled, Wally ran up stair's.

"ugh, I cant believe this kid" Barry sat down on the couch, an burred his face in his hands.

"Barry" Iris took a seat next to Barry on the couch an started massaging his back in hopes to relieve a little bit of his stress. "Maybe Wally is being honest, honey, I mean, Wally always admitted when he did something wrong an he's really hurt by accusation he was crying his eye's out" Iris said.

"he wont admit it this time, it was illegal this time, an he's crying cause he got into trouble" Barry said.

"but honey, you never yelled at him like that before, so if he did do this, I think the yelling was unnecessary, Wally always responded better to talking, you know that" Iris said.

"I do, I just lost my temper, i'm sorry, I better go tell him i'm sorry, an we can discus this together, all of us" Barry said as he stood up an he walked to Wally's room. He wasn't surprised when he knocked an didn't get a response.

He knocked again "Wally, please open up" He again received no response. He Walked in a gasped an was at Wally's side in a 'flash'.

Wally fell asleep on his bed, Tears stained his precious cheeks. That was not what really shocked Barry it was the Bruises around his neck.

"OH, GOD Wally I am so sorry" Barry kissed Wally's forehead as Iris appeared in the door way.

"What's wrong" She asked.

"Look, I left marks on him, I'm terrible" Barry said.

"come on, let him sleep we'll talk about this in the mourning" iris said as she lead her distraught husband out of her nephews room.


	3. Chapter 3

"wait Wally" Barry called out.

"I heard you yesterday, I know, i'm not going to the cave, i'm going to school, an then straight back here" Wally said, Barry noticed how his voice cracked when he spoke of 'school'

"no Wally, listen I'm so sorry about hurting you" Barry said, an Wally didn't fully understand.

"what you mean"

"don't act like you don't know, your wearing a turtle neck, i'm sorry, you know I never meant to leave bruises or hurt you in any way, I love you, ok" Barry told Wally an gave him a hug.

'Bruises? oh, those, i'm sorry you think you caused them' Wally thought as he hugged his uncle back.

"I know, lets not say anything though" Wally said with a smile.

"Wally, you don't feel compelled to keep this a secrete, right" Barry asked looking Wally in the eye.

"no, I love you, I don't want any one getting the wrong idea" Wally smiled as Barry hugged him again.

"ok kid, oh an your new team mate got Batman to allow you in the cave, she's still working on getting him to allow you to go on missions though" Barry explained.

"wow that's great, wait, but all my friends think i'm a pot head" Wally said bitterly.

"Robin an Blackross both argued for you, they refuse to believe it, an I wasn't thinking straight yesterday, I should of calmed down but I know you better than that kid, but you said you did ditch class, why" Barry asked.

"i'm sorry, it's kinda embarrassing" Wally's face went redder than his hair.

"what happened" Barry asked again.

"I was so tired, I fell asleep in the bathroom" Wally lied with ease.

Barry chuckled "oh kid, ok, you know if your ever tired you can stay home if it was cause of a surprise mission"

"I know, I didn't think I was that tired though" Wally explained.

"ok, want me to drive yo..."

"NO" Wally yelled.

"ok, chill, ok, have fun" Barry said an Wally was out of there in a 'mini' Flash.

* * *

Wally maid it to school just as the bell rang, he stopped running his normal pace run, an was walking but he didn't see the girl an they both toppled over. Wallys eye's bugged out of his head.

"please, i'm sorry...I.." The girl put her fingers to his mouth, then helped him up.

"calm it, it was just an accident I know" she smiled an Wally returned the smile that soon dropped when some guy came over to them pushing Wally on the ground.

"Yo freak, you trying to steal my girl" he smirked an then kicked Wally in the stomach.

"chad stop, first i'm not your girl an second he did nothing wrong" the girl said angrily.

"Jess, he did that just to feel your breast, you know it, the little sick pervy loser" chad said.

"Leave him ahh..." the girl clutched her eye's shut. 'right, that's why I could never stand up for you wally' she thought in pain an anger.

"actually second thought, I dont gi...ve a...fuc..k, I...uh... will ...go g..et sp.. ..or's" she ran off behind a building to release the extra energy she has when ever her powers feel her in danger they react.

"man, I hate civvies" she said to her self. 'sorry Wally' She thought as she walked back towards the group an saw a bunch of guys have surrounded Wally an through horrid names an kicks an punches. When the warning bell rang anyone watching or involved in the act ran to get to class, Jessy got a good look at Wally, he was now bleeding from his mouth an nose, He sat up an burred his face in his legs. He had a very soft sob but very noticeable.

"Wally" She sat down next to him.

"What, your plan worked, I fell for it, i'm just the loser that no girl wants, right" Wally was angry but his voice of sorrow betrayed the anger.

"wrong, I want you, Blackross wants you, but she cant help you, you need to help your self, she'll lose control if she try's to help you, ok" she said in a barely audible whisper.

"your rose" Wally asked. "so you must think i'm the freak too, cause you never helped me, just do a favor, don't tell my friends or uncle, there the only one's I have" Wally told.

"Wally I cant, when I argue, I need to release my power one way or another, civvies will know who I am, villeins will as well, an I dont want to lose family or friends due to them, but I cant stand seeing you like this, can we get help from the tea..."

"no, don't say anything" wally said.

"the Flash" Jess suggested.

"no, I said don't say anything, I can handle it" Wally was about to be walking away.

"no, Wally, I have had to sit back every day since first grade while you get beat on, an made fun of, you don't deserve this, no one should be terrified of coming to school" she said.

"i'm no..."

"Oh right, you love being told your no good, love hearing lies about your self, an just love hearing people tell you to kill your self, cuz that's all is just so awesome, to bad it aint happening to me" she sarcastically yelled.

"well it isn't, it's my problem, not your's or any bodies else's, so stay out of it" Wally was about to walk to class.

Jess put her hand on his shoulder "even hero's need hero's, hero's deserve a hero as well" she said an Wally's anger was forgotten.

"I just don't want them worrying is all" Wally said.

"i'm sure they already are" Jess told him an then looked at the school.

"come on" she said.

"we been arguing for 15 minuets, so were a good 15 minuets late for first, an by the time we reach the class that could be 20 to 25 minutes were late, ill forge us doctor notes an fax em over" Jess said.

"ditch" Wally asked.

"well duh" she grabbed his hand an lead him farther away from the school.

"but ill be in trouble" Wally said.

"nope,your with Blackross"she ducked em around a corner an switched to her super get up, an then smiled at Wally.

"you cant be seen with me in those cloths" he looked down an pulled his KF uniform out an sped around an in a 'Flash' he was Kid Flash.

"come on, were gonna go save the children kidnapped" Jess smiled.

"wow, I thought we were just gonna chill" KF asked surprised.

"we are, but once we get all beat up looking, it will be believable, we'll start tearing each other up around 3ish"she smirked an a red disc appeared under her feet an she sat down on it an patted a seat next to her.

"don't want you exerting your energy before our big battle" she laughed. He hopped an held her hand for fear of falling.

"i am very good with my powers, I don't think you have to hold my hand so tight" he pulled away fast an put an arm behind his head, an his cheeks grew bright red.

"sorry"

"it's cool, move closer, that's fine by me" she smiled an wrapped her arm around his waist, he winced in pain.

"your hurt"she said.

"it's fine, I thought your dropped it" He said crossing his arms.

"i'm never gonna drop it, you don't deserve this" she said.

"I don't care, please I don't wanna talk" Wally told her.

"ok, i'm sorry" She said.

"for what" he asked.

"for having these powers, if I did't you would of never had to go through all of this bull shit" she said an lowered her head an a few tears dropped she flew them higher so no civvies will see.

"it isn't your fault, be proud of your powers" Wally said an gave her a hug.

"I am proud, but as a civvie, i'm so useless" she said with a small smile.

"I know what you mean, you know the worst part of the bullying, I know I could take em all at once, I go out as Kid Flash after getting teased all day an beat on by normal civilian's, but then I put on the costume an become Kid Flash, I have a all new out look, I insult the baddies back, I fight back, it's sad isn't it" Wally sulked.

"you know what's really sad, is they worship Kid Flash but treat you like trash, an you just know they would treat you like a king if they knew you were a cape" Jess said.

"true" was his reply an he rested his head on her shoulder an she rested her head o his head, an they flew in silence just watching the sights fly by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning-a brief description of sexual contact**

* * *

The computer called out Blackross's an Kid Flash's arrival.

"daddy, what are you doing here" she limped in he flight pattern.

"I wanted to know why you ditched, an the Flash wanted to know why Kid flash ditched, but he was with you" Bullet turned towards the Flash an said. "I'm sorry, my daughter always gets her way an is very forceful"

"dad, we both saw this twisted son of a bitch kidnapping some kids, we met on the scene, an we only finished that fight like a half hour ago" BR ranted.

"why didn't you call for help" her father wondered.

"I left my phone in my bag which was at the school, I dropped it when I saw the dipshit" BR said.

" mine fell out of my pocket when I speed off, Blackross tracked it an fixed it" Wally said.

"OK, well good job, you made the right choice then" Bullet said.

"so there telling the truth" Barry asked.

"how's Wally's lying, is it ever good" Bullet asked.

"why, well no, but why" Barry asked.

"then there telling the truth, you see Rose is an excellent liar, so she always seem's to be telling the 'truth'..." he used air quot's around 'truth'. "and Wally right now was a truthful feeling so if he cant lie, I am gonna assume they are telling the truth" Bullet finished his explanation.

"so we get a prize or what, that motherfucker tried some dirty shit with us an those lil kids" BR spoke expectantly.

"what he do" Bullet asked.

"dad there are innocent minds here, it's just to painful for them to hear" She faked cried on Wally's shoulder, Wally giggled.

"nothing happened" Wally said.

"he was such a sick pedo, i'm telling you he tried to grope" BR said an through her right hand in effect. Wally shook his head.

"no, he tried to restrain me" Wally argued his part in there planed argument.

"ok, it don't matter, each write a report on what happened then an we'll compare notes" Bullet said.

"whatever daddy" Rose said.

* * *

"will you just drop it, an before some one hears" Wally whispered.

"I had this room sound proofed, an I ant gonna sit back while this happens some more" She held his phone up going through the text he received.

"it's ok" He said looking at the ground, shame took over his posture.

"this isn't ok, Wally, there hurting you more then they realized" Jess yelled in frustration with him. His phone rang an Wally tried to take the phone from her but she put her energy field in front of her. She saw what he received an it was from another unknown number. Shje opened the text an saw it was a link to you tube. She decided to see what was so 'special' they had to send it to him.

The camera showed Wally drawing other guy's in seductive poses, then showed Wally staring at the guys in the locker room with a dreamy attire, Wally then was seen getting done by another guy... she shut the video down.

"you shouldn't have this be happening to you" BR lowered her field.

"well it's happening ok, just let me handle it" Wally told her as he took his phone.

"Wally if yopu gay, there's no shame in..."

"I'm NOT gay, ok" Wally had tears pricking at his eye's.

"ok, i'm sorry, I didn't know if you were straight or not, but I for one am very glad your straight" she smiled an she pushed him on her bed.

"your dad don't want me to have sex with you" Wally said trying to get up, but she had a firm grip.

"don't you know by now i'm a bad girl, an bad girl's don't listen to there daddy's" she laughed an pulled her shirt off an then her bra, an placed each of Wally's hands on each of her breast.

"wow, they look way bigger out of your uniform" Wally gawked.

"I know that" She smirked as she undid his pants an took his boxers off.

"an wow, your huge" she licked her lips.

"I could of told you that baby" he said smirking with joy. She pulled her pants down an in a matter of seconds the were going at it under the covers. Blackross chanting for wally to vibrate faster an faster an faster. Wally did as he was asked. He would stop to kiss her neck an around her breast area, to turn her on even more, an he wold start again. She felt a sensation go through her. She had sex before, no big deal, but this time it's different, she feels different. For Wally she feel's something she never felt for anyone, but it couldn't be love, people like her aren't able or capable of love.

"oh Wally" She calmed down as the orgasms came for both of them.

"oh I expected that t be sooner than 5, since you a speeder, it was still fast, but the best I ever had" she huffed in excitement, trying to regain her breathing of a normal rate.

"um thanks, I think" he said also try to gain his breathing under control.

"it was a complement" she smiled an started to redress, she took a big breath an then breathed out.

"got to love the smell of sex" she smirked an wally giggled.

"can I shower in your bathroom, I don't want any one to smell this" he explained.

"good idea, Wanna shower together" she grabbed his hand an lead him to her bath room.

"um, are you sure" He was a little nervous.

"you got to be shitting me, we just had sex a few minutes ago, an this gets you freaked, we saw each other naked, I don't think there are many surprises to come, but we better hurry" She smirked.

"fine" He jumped in with her an felt a instant relief once the water touched his skin washing all the evidence away an a source of warmth hugged him tight, like she was afraid to let him go.

"so are we dating" Wally through the question at her. she stood there he thought he might of ruined his chances, but then she smiled.

"duh, I don't just fuck anyone" Jess smirked at Wally huge happy smile.

"wow,you know your my first girl friend" Wally said to her.

"I guessed that,you don't know many cape's our age, an school sucks" She said.

"yeah, thank you for every thing" Wally said.

"does that mean I can get you help" Jess asked.

"no, don't, please, just leave it be" Wally begged.

"why so scared" Jess asked.

"Can We Just Enjoy The Shower" Wally napped, an Jess only nodded an kept silent for there shower as Wally requested.


	5. Chapter 5

Blackross's pov

I told Wally to leave my room first to try an not raise suspicion. I decided that about 10 minuets is enough break away time. I walked straight into the mission debriefing room. Batman, Flash an ... My Dad- Bullet was also here. Weird they all look pissed.

"ok, I know what this is about, dad I am so sorry, an Walls had nothing to do with it, he was holding me back, an i'm sure he'll still have babies..., I was losing it and other shit, an he an me bamn, an that son of a bitch got, an do yeah an all that shiz, hit..."

My dad flew over to me an put his hand over my mouth.

"you don't know what this is about, do you" I shrugged my shoulders, and he lowered his had.

"not a clue, but the three off you looked so pissed, so I took a shot, it's me must be violent" I told him an he glared at me, I just smiled.

"no, but now that both of you are here, I figured you two as well as the rest of the team would like to see this video" batman pressed.

I saw the video of me an Wally standing out side of the school, but we were laughing next to a bloody boy about our age, I was seen pulling his wallet out an gave it to Wally, he pocketed the cash, an threw the wallet back on the boy's body, an it laid open on his ID, Jayson mcjaw. Batman then froze the video fead.

"damn Jay, I tell ya,he will do anything for a quick buck, cheap too, walls you member that sunny day snow day, I gave him 30 bucks to hack the systems an there no school" I smiled at the memory.

"wait jay works for anyone, he'd even work for you, an hates no one, he just wants his cash for his services" I pointed at Wally.

"so, he was just a actor" He asked.

"yeah, who ever is isn't gonna be in the spot light, an I bet ya jay, will come to school looking like shit tomorrow" I thought some more.

"so, make up" Wally once again asked.

"doi, walls, I bet you it's Craig's doing, cause he don't like you and he wants me to be lowered to his level I guess, cause he wants to date me, but I am to high, I once told him that" I explained.

"wanna bring the rest of us in the loop" flash asked.

"I don't know, only if you three listen an not explode up before we even done" I asked and then looked at Wally.

'wally ca you hear me' his eye's went wide.

"I though only megs can do this' he thought back.

'just say what I tell you to or we can say the truth about what happened' I tried.

'no' he thought, I mental sighed waiting for my answer.

"I flip once an this, of course" Flash smiled, I had to giggle, cause that is true. it was the first time The Flash has ever lost his cool.

'she go's to my school'

"she go's to my school" Wally put a big smile on.

"and this guy Craig like totally likes me, but once I saw Wally I wanted to talk with him, like duh, new frieeendzzz an all" I stretched the word out to give every one the idea.

'Craig is not to smart an never liked me cause I was smarter'

"Craig is not to smart an never liked me cause I was smarter" he repeated perfectly.

"so he saw us together an was pissed he yelled at us, I yelled back, yeah that bull shit story I was talking about, didn't happen but did, Wally held me off him, I wanted seriously hurt him, he called me a damn hoe ,and I aint no one's hoe" I snapped my fingers with attitude.

"how many enemy's are going to make, you got civvie enemy's wanting to kill you an super villein enemy's trying to kill you" My dad asked an took a pause jsu tto shake his head.

"and in my opinion you civvie enemy's are more dangerous" He finished.

"sorry dad, people are just Jelling" I told him with a smirky smile.

"yeah, be more careful, I got a call from the principle, she was afraid to address you two cause she is terrified of you honey, wanna explain that" My dad asked, I shook my head no.

"Wally, you go to school with her, why is the principle so scared of her" He shook his head but my dad glared at him, he started to crack. My dad can be very scary when he wants to.

"It might be cause she once flipped her like 300 pound husband over her desk, but it could also be because of the time she fought off 3 police that patrol our school, or the time she flipped a lunch table out the window Or..." I put my hand on his mouth.

"I think he got's it" I said.

"ok, dad, I had good reason's for all of that, you see..." he put his right hand singling me to stop.

"Robin is 13, Miss martian is from space, lets not go through the reason's" he said then turned to leave.

"what a jerk, he never even lets me counter, and he thinks 'it' is all I think about" I grunted an crossed my arms, then saw Flash.

"hey you still married" I asked, I cant help it, he is fine.

"yes, Blackross, I am still married an i'm leaving" he said towards bats. "Watch her, please" He zeta'd out.

"Why does every one do that, don't even let me counter shit, gosh, and yeah 16, I don't need no sitter" I said in mock frustration.

"hey bats, wanna have some fun" He zeta'd out with out a word.

"man, adults, can get them out, like that, it that easy" I said.

"so, what we to do, oh, right, me an wall's is going to go on a date, don't wait up" Before any one can counter me. Man, I'm just as bad as every one else, well they taught me.

"Ware are we going an as who" I flew us while holding his waist. I placed us in a dark ally.

I turned back into Jessy.

"in public" he asked, it really broke my heart. I sensed his fear, it came off in such powerful waves.

"yes, Wally you cant be scared to go out and have fun" I said.

"i'm sorry, your right, lets go" He smiled. We walked out of that ally hand to hand.

"so ware you wanna go an eat" I said as I heard the low growl of his stomach. He pulled his wallet out of his ants pocket an frowned.

"i'm sorry, I cant I don't have much, only a few bucks" he slummed.

"hey, it will be on me, an you can have as much as you want" I told him with a little smile.

"but isn't it suppose to be the guy that pays" he asked me.

"it will be" I pulled out my wallet, I keep most of the money in the bank, but I had 350 on me. I pulled out it an then counted an kept 50 for my self. I don't care i have way more on my card.

"here's 300 bucks, see you paying" I told him.

"no, I cant take this money" he looked away trying to give it back.

"Wally, one of us is paying, I mean one of us has to pay, so if you or me does it don't matter, an that aint a lot for me, so don't worry about that" I told him.

* * *

"ta..table fo..r " Wally stuttered a little, but I didn't mind, I figured he was nervous, ok, I sensed he was nervous. The concierge led us to a booth in the right hand corner of the restaurant.

"your waitress will be right with" an he left us.

"fancy honey" I smirked.

"well you know, I did have a little help finding this place" he joked right back. I love how he is funny, an his personality is free. If only the people at school gave him a chance.

"oh damn, loser west, what you doing here freak" our waitress said, low so surrounding workers or customers wouldn't hear.

"and Jessy, what the fuck are you doing with this loser,don't you know he's a fag anyway" she said in a shark snarl.

"first, sally, don't you be talking to me like i'm your friend, cause i assure you I aint your friend" I moved my head side to side. I stood up to look her in the eye

"second, if you must know the relation of your paying customers, he is my date an my boy friend" I told her an I got a bit loader.

"and now you lost two customers you bitch, I WANNA MAKE A FUCKING COMPLAINT" I screamed. The manger heard an ran right over.

"what is the troubles" I threw my arms in the air in pure anger. I knew there was going to be an explosion, I felt my powers radiate, out an open sources to get out side to not arm people. I love how my powers are smart, but they cause some damage.

"you wanna know, this bitch here you call a waitress" I pointed to sally. "don't even offer to take our orders or what we wish to have to drink" I pointed between me an Wally.

"no she starts trashing insults at my boyfriend" I said anger pure in my voice, I saw a few people from my school. Some of them spectate an some actually commit the acts. "oh an then has the nerve, the damn nerve to ask me my business in being here with him" I put my hands on my hips, an I heard a few girls that didn't go to my school but around my age saying this like. 'oh girl' 'you go girl' 'oh defend your man'

"I'm sorry maim, please, how about your meal will be free of coast" The manager asked.

"dude, I want to eat her, i'm hungry, my man, he's hungry, so yes, but you have to give every thing free of coast, My man really needs a big food supply" I said an this other girl I didn't recognize stood up an walked towards me.

"is it the metabolism problem" she asked.

"how you know about that prob" I ask her.

"my man got that prob, we just ordered 16 plates, 1 of them, is mine, an we haven't even hit desert yet" she laughed.

"well duh, who else could eat that much, man my fingers kill me, I regret showing him my amazing cooking skills, some times" I laughed with her.

"oh, yeah I am that huge ass order, remember 1 is mine, you are gonna waist a load of money tonight" she snapped her fingers.

"I cant give that much away" the manager squeaked out.

"you better" another girl said with a major attitude an walked up beside me.

"but, I can't" he whispered, he knew he would lose if I had an army.

"well you have to this girl didn't come here so her man can get dissed" the first girl said.

"the service here sucks ass to begin with, but that just crosses the line" the second one said.

"yeah, I am on a double date tonight, with my boy friend, but the other couple is our two guy friends, yes guys, an they are constantly being harassed for being gay" a different girl walked up flaring her arms, I could tell she wanted to do something all night. I bet those two guys wouldn't let her.

"an I said my boy fried right, I am siting with him an I keep getting asked out by different waiters, and why the fuck would I wanna date a waiter for" That same girl ranted.

"what kind of service is this. are you shitting me, People get made fun of for being gay" I pointed to the table the third girl came from. my man gets dissed on only for being smart, beyond normalcy, an gets called gay when he's not, an let me tell you people, that bitch didn't use the word gay" I heard a bunch of gasp's as I addressed the restaurant.

"I say this lady with her genus man, whop got dissed tonight get a free meal, no matter how much he has to eat" the second girl said I heard mostly every one in the restaurant say es. I saw the people from our school just look away.

"I say, the girl on the double date with her two male friends that were brave enough to show who they are an get made fun of for it, get a free meal" The second girl continued. The whole place said yes, again beside any one that attended central high.

"wait, you two girls should too, you should cause you went up to give that brave mouthy girl" the speaker which sounded like a male adult laughed along with me an every one else. I looked at the central high goers, damn they are heartless, not one chuckle.

"you gave her back up" He finished.

"thank you um.. dude, sorry, don't know your name" I yell to him.

"I'm Brian" He yells back.

"thank you Brian" I say to him. "cause he's right, your all sitting with me and wally" I said. "the whole table gets free food" I smirk at the manager. To say he wasn't pleased would be a very big understatement.

"so, what they'll be 10 of us" I guessed.

"yeah, believe so" the first girl said. "I'm Anne-Marie by the way" she continued, she hugged the guy that walked over to her. "And this is my boy friend Garry" She had dirty blond hair in a pony tail and hazel eyes. She is a normal height for a girl an she must love purple. She has a light purple jacket with a black shirt with a dark purple flower, an a purple flowery skirt, an purple heals. He r boyfriend had Brown hair a n brown eye's, an he had a black jacket with a red t-shirt, blue jeans, an Black sneakers. She must like him for what ever is in his mind, cause style is not.

"I'm Diamond" the second girl said an waved her boy friend down. the guy she called over gave her a kiss on the cheek. "and he is brad" she smiled widely at me. She is a light skinned African american, I even admit having to take a double take to notice her skin color. she has brown eyes , an her hair looks soft, an his a bouncy curl to it, shoulder length. She is taller than most girls you see, but shorter than her boy friend and to me that's all that matters. She wore a black belly shirt, with a mini Black Jacket. She wore Black skinny jeans an Black mini boots. Nothing was seen other than he r stomach, so I can tell she is just with the style an not a slut. Brad is more styling then Garry for a fancy place like this. He had on Black jeans He also wore Black sneakers, he had a tan shirt with a black dress jacket.

"I'm Chelsea" The third girl said with a smile, I saw three guys walk up behind her. "this is my boy friend James, and our friends Anthony and Andrew" she smiled. Chelsea had beach blond hair in a half pony tail, an wore a hot pink dress, with Black flats. James was probably the worst of all the guys including my own. He had on a blue sweater an basket ball shorts, with wight sneakers. There two friends though are the best dressed. They both had on suits and dress shoe's, and you know, they say, the good looking ones are ether taking or gay, so true.

"um girl, no offense but you let him go out like that, when you look like that" I waved by hand over Chelsea.

"I know, tacky, but he refused to change" she giggled.

"i'm Jessy an that is my boy friend Wally" I grabbed his hand, I felt he was scared of meeting new people.

"hi" he said shyly.

"hey Wally, sweety, you ever dress like James no fun time for 3 months" I joked, the girls all laughed but The guys minis Wally, Anthony an Andrew looked horrified.

We walked over to a table that would fit our group. I sat on the end an Wally to sat right next to me. Anne-Marie sat next to me an Garry sat next to her. Anthony sat next to Wally an Andrew sat next to him. Diamond sat nest to Garry and Brad sat next to her. Chelsea sat next to Andrew and James sat next to her.

"so, Jessy and Wally, you guy's go to school here in central" Brad asked.

"yeah, central nice place to live, but the teen's and kids are bringing this place down" I said as Wally's phone rang.

"sorry" He said.

"dude, it ok, we just met, cheek your phone" Diamond said kindly. Wally looked at his phone, I saw tears prick his eye's but he wiped them away an stood up.

I grabbed his hand.

"Wally, whats wrong" I asked, I was starting to panache.

"every ware I go, I am always reminded what a loser I am" He yelled at me.

He ran out before I processed what just happened. I didn't understand fully of what he meant until I heard the snickers from the background. I turned to see central high students laughing there ass's off.

"whats wrong" Diamond asked.

"why did Wally call him self a loser" garry asked.

"cause that's what everyone in our school implanted in his head since school started" I told them.

"we have to find him" James said.

"no shit" I snap, but I like these guy's I didn't mean to yell at one of them. "listen I'm sorry, i'm just so worried" I admitted an Anthony wrapped his arms around me in comfort.

"come one, we understand, we'll find him" Andrew said to me. I smiled.

"thanks" I said.

We ran out of the place an stood in the parking lot to think of a way to find him.

"He need's to eat, or he's gonna crash, if he crash's that could be it, an I have a bad feeling that's what he's trying to do" I told them.

"so, we better find him" Garry said. "I know hoe dangerous that is" He told me. I remember his girl saying how he had the metabolism prob the Wally has. Maybe he's another speedster.

"should we split" Chelsea asked.

"no, Ill get more search party's going" I told them an pulled out my phone. I walked a bit away.

"Hey Barry, Wally has run away, I need multiple search party's now, i'm working with civvies, if anyone helps me, come as a civvie" I said and then hung up before he could reply. I didn't want to answer questions about Wally over the phone. I walked back to the group.

"lets go, I called his uncle to set the search party's up" I said.

"well, you know more about him, I say search places you think he'd go" Andrew suggested. That would be harder, cause I have a feeling he went cross country, an he's almost out of fuel. I can only hope he's smart enough to use that money I gave him to buy food. Now I am thankful he grew an insecurity about this date. If he didn't he wouldn't have the option of buying food, Because I wouldn't have even thought of given him money.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry's pov

I ran as fast as I could to the cave. I had better do what Blackross asked, she is a pretty smart girl. I run in,to see the team just hanging, but gain a mature posture once they saw my frantic face.

"Flash what's wrong" Aqualad asked in a calm way he always seemed to carry him self.

"Kid Flash, Blackross has a search party of civvie's, going, and she thinks Kid is gonna hurt himself" I tried to speak as slowly as I could to be understood, but my kid is gone, I want him back.

"why is Kid Flash gone, was he kid napped" I could tell he was just as frantic as I was. I cant blame the kid, Wally has been his best friend for years now. It's strange I always hear more about Robin an spe... I mean red arrow, and the team.

"no, Blackross said ran away, an thinks he's gonna hurt him self, so lets hurry, When rose gets a premonition, it's usually correct, Robin call Red Arrow, and him you an me, will be one search party. Artemis and Aqualad will be another search party. Super Boy and Miss Martian, will be another. and get the league on call" I said in the type of voice that just screamed, DON'T MESS WITH ME RIGHT NOW.

Robin was the first to move, he tried to contact Batman, an he finally got a hold of him on the 5th try.

"what is it" He asked in a stoic voice he always contains.

"Kid Flash ran away, I need search party's, I already gave the team orders, you get a hold of the league" I told.

"Flash why" He asked me.

"I don't know, he was with Blackross an..." He cut me off by putting his right hand up.

"Don't say another word, I understand, I'll see what I can do" He then signed off. It's not protocol to have this many people searching for one hero. I knew Batman would want to help me here an release the search party's. Robin, Kid Flash, Red Arrow and even Blackross were four we broke rules to protect. there's is a few more kids but not important now. Now it's Kid Flash that need's our help. Blackross and those few other kids we mostly break rules for cause them an there parents would for us. and do.

I heard the computer announce Red Arrows arrival. I turned an looked at him. Damn, a pissed of archer is never good.

"what happened" He growled.

"Kid Flash ran away, your coming with me an Robin to find him, lets go" I say with no humor in my voice. I can tell he's to mad to talk. Robin, Kid Flash and Red Arrow are like brother's. so that's understandable.

* * *

Wally's pov

I ran, and ran, and ran. I didn't stop. I had to get away from it all. through out my run I kept hearing my phone go off. I didn't stop to cheek it, I let the tears fall down my face though.

I was out of fuel my the time I hit Melbourne Australia. I stood out in the open, no one around. I saw a occupied Beach, I figured there would be food, and I still have that money Jessy gave me, I'm sure she wont mind if I buy something to get my energy up.

I walked down to the Beach and was greeted my stares. The stares were over with in a few moments. I guess not many red heads in Australia.

I buy some ice cream, an take a seat at a table. I pull out my phone an see what was so 'important'.

I saw text from, the team, Red Arrow, uncle Barry, ante Iris, those people I met at the restaurant, Jess must of gave them my number, an Jessy sent me text's, Batman, and Green Arrow, Bullet, martian man hunter, Super Man, aquaman, and a few other hero's have texted and are still texting. all of them consist of. 'ware are you' please come home' 'what's wrong' 'are you ok' 'i'll come get you' great she told some one I ran away. But at least she didn't tell them why, well she told those civve's, I can tell, because Jessy an the civvie's text consist more of... 'don't listen to ass holes' 'your not a loser or anything of the such' 'your amazing' 'please come back, don't let jack ass's make you run 'don't do any thing you would regret'

I almost decide on running back when I read the other text I got.

'oh loser crying' 'leave this world, no one wants you' 'you know, I bet Jessy is just pitying you, you might be her next charity project' 'Freak told you to die, what to scared to pull the trigger' 'leave never return,were sick of your emo freaky loser self in our school' 'We fucking Hate you' 'why don't you stay home fucking your dad every day, that's what you want an we don't want your fag freak self in our school'

I was reading the messages so deep, an the tears wouldn't stop coming down. I didn't notice some one was rubbing my back, until they started speaking.

"what" I ask them to repeat, my eye's not leaving the screen.

"man, if those text are no good, why you reading them" I hear a male voice say beside me, he rubbed my back. It felt comforting. He didn't sound Australian, so maybe a tourist. I look his way.

"who are you, what do you care" I snap, the tears don't stop an I have a lump in my throat. I drop the half eaten ice cream cone to the ground, I no longer cared about anything, including living.

"i'm a friend of Jess's, call me MS in civvie's or snake in supers, and I care a lot" He whispered to me so low, to make sure no heard him. I think Jess told me about him once or twice. But I don't care. Not any more.

"no, you don't, no body does, i'm just gonna go die, like they all want" I yell, I ignore the people who turned to look our way. I run away from him at a normal human pace. He's close behind me, as soon as no one could see I ran, and I ran and I ran.

* * *

MS's pov's

I knew as soon as no one could see us he was gonna speed off. I am a fast flyer but I can't go as fast as he's going in this heat. damn, of all the places in the world he could of ran to, he ends up in one of them ware it's almost always sunny. And to top it off he realizes just how suicidal he is here.

I pulled my phone out, I need to contact BR. She answered on the first ring. her phone must be in her hand. She did say she was with civvie's, and you can't use powers in front of civvies so she might not need both her hands, and she isn't worried for the safety of her phone at the moment.

'hello' she ask's, she really wants good news.

"sorry, Baby girl I think he might be doing some thing rash" I say, trying to coax it.

'what, you found him, save him' She yells at me.

"He was in Australia, He said something about killing him self an then ran off, I can't catch him at that speed in this heat" I admit to her. I will never forgive my self if this kid dies. I know Jess wont ether.

'suit up, an try' she tells me. I know it must be pretty hard for her not to cry right now. I hear she wants to. She hangs up, and she is the boss so I do as she tells me to.

* * *

Jessy's pov

I close the phone an muffle my sobs. I can't believe I might lose the only guy I dated who isn't a dick. He don't deserve to die. Those ass hole's do though. I can't take it no more, I cry. First time I ever cried. I felt arms wrap around me. i'm in a group hug.

"who was that" Garry asked.

"A friend I have looking" I start an let a few more sobs leave my throat before I continue. "he found Wally, but Wally said something about killing him self and then ran off, he was to fast for my friend" I cried out.

"we'll find him" Anne-Marie tried to sooth me down.

"I hope, before it's to late" I warn them. They just notice that it might be to late by the time we find him. And if they knew him forever or just from this night, that is a scary thought.

* * *

Barry's pov

I received a phone call from Blackross. I figured she found him. I was excited when I answered. My excitement was broken when I heard that crack in her normally strong voice.

'Barry, you need to speed around the world to find Wally, he didn't stay local, Snake just found him Australia now he's gone an he said some thing about killing him self' once she's done, I could of sworn my heart stopped.

"oh my gosh" A lump in my throat grew.

'hurry' She said an then hug up.

"Rob, Red, That was Rose, She said KF was seen in Australia an said he was going to kill him self, then ran off, the hero tat saw him is a speedster with flight, but can't fly in extreme heat, so he couldn't catch him" I told the two.

"so what are doing" Rob asked.

"you two stay local, i'm gonna run around the world to see if I can find him" I barley whisper.

"ok" Red said an I was off. I don't know what I will do if Kid does that horrid deed to him self.

* * *

Bullets pov

I am flying around like crazy looking for this kid. I was looking before but once Snake notified me he said he was going to kill himself I had to bring in the big gun's. My wife whippet, My oldest son Tear-18, my son Scare-12 were taking breaks from the hero life for a month but they even decided to help. Probably once they heard Jessy so distraught an she never cries. That was hat probably won them. My other son Blink-10 Was supposed to be grounded but I allowed him out just to find Wally. I promised Blackross I get him help. I was still working on that.

* * *

Robin's pov

I can't believe those suicidal words would ever leave Wally's mouth. I was searching more rapid even though I didn't think he was local. He has super speed an was seen in Australia. I just can't imagine my best friend hurting him self. I can't even think of why he would want to. He told me about his parents but that was years ago, and as far as I know that his uncle and ante wouldn't lay a finger on him like that.

I just need Wally to be alright!

* * *

Red Arrows pov

I suggested me Robin both look our own city's more throughout, we know all the hide out's an stuff. He agreed on that note. I can't believe I didn't know one of my little brothers were hurting so bad that he would go as far as killing him self. Wally never said anything. I wish he had. I would of really hurt who ever hurt him. why would anyone want to hurt him. He is so nice to every one he meets, polite to for a speedster.

I swear if I found him dead and I found out it was because of someone, I don't know how I am gonna kill em, but i DO KNOW I AM GONNA KILL THEM. and IT WILL BE SLOW AN PAINFUL.

* * *

Miss martian's pov

I heard Wally was hurting really bad. I am scared. they said he was suicidal. I didn't know what that meant. the answer scared me. They said that meant wally wants to kill him self. I can't imagine why. I asked them why Wally or anyone would want to do that. They told that a person feels it would be for the best, the person is usually made fun of constantly, and put down. Artemis started shaking next to me. She muttered how it was her fault. She started having these impulses I later found out were seizures. They sent me, Super Boy an Aqualad back out to help find Wally. We split up. They told me And Aqualad to search out of the country. Super Boy can cover more local ground, but there was a greater chance of Wally being found out of the country. I am scared for both Wally an Artemis's lives. They both are causing harm to them self's

* * *

Super Boy's pov

When I heard about Wally's condition, I was beyond mad, that word Blackross taught might fit. Pissed off. I can't believe someone as happy as Wally would be depressed to kill him self. But I know, a person doesn't just become suicidal, if I find out who caused him those thoughts, I will kill them with my bare hands. I don't think it's Artemis that caused this, Wally once told me he enjoyed those fights with Artemis, cause he wasn't afraid to fight back. I didn't understand him then, I still don't. All that I know is I must find one of my best friends.

* * *

Aqualad's pov

Once I received the not to pleasant new's I knew our mission must be a fast one. We must find Wally. He needs to know he has loved one's an friends. I lost a friend to suicide before, I'm not gonna lose another one to the cruel way of death.

* * *

Artemis's pov

I don't know why there strapping me down and attaching a gas mask to me. I need to find Wally. He need's to know I never meant all that stupid shit like that. He's a great person and friend. i'm getting sleepy, can't fight it...


	7. Chapter 7

Wally's pov

I am so hungry, but I already decided against eating. I want to die. It's not like anyone will miss anyway. The pain of hunger is so unbearable, I have never been this hungry as a speedster. Wait, I have my knife on me. Something to smile about. I can use my 'Best Friend' to subside some of this pain of the hunger before death finally takes over.

I pulled the knife out and open it slowly. I roll up my Right arm's sleeve. I take notice to my most recent cuts on that arm. I press the blade on a cut that was trying to still heal, I don't stop. I press order an make the cut go deeper then it already was. I see big gushes of blood flow out. I never had that much come out before, well I also never went this deep. I still don't stop. My eye's become heavy, and I cant feel my arm. I feel my eye's closing, I can no longer keep them open. I want to smile cause it's all about to end. Before I am submerged into darkness I hear a very faint shout.

"kid no" And I was gone.

* * *

Barry's pov

After Wally had passed out I ran him back to central which took about 4 minutes. I changed out of my costume in 30 seconds, and ran at a normal pace into the hospital. I handed him off to the doctors an they ran him to a surgical room. I called Iris and the team, then Batman, and Ollie, and martian man hunter. they called the league saying the search can come to an end.

I noticed Iris rush to my side. I stood up an gave her a hug. She cried on my shoulder. She said nothing just cried and hugged me. I didn't mind comforting my wife, this is a time she need's it most. I felt arms hug me around the waist an rest there head on my back. I hold on to my wife an put who ever is behind me into a hug. once I get the person to hug me from the front I see it's Blackross in her civvies. The team, Roy, Ollie, Batman and martian man hunter came in, they were dressed as civvies, Robin didn't even have his glasses on. Bats cares more about Wally then his identity, I know Robin does.

I see Dick's eye's are all puffy. He must of been crying, they all were. I even see a few tears in Bruce's eye's. That is saying something.

"what happened" Roy asked me, he must be as scared as the rest of us. I can hear a difference in his voice. Anyone that never met Roy and have discussed an conversed with him might think he's pissed off. I know better, he's scared an sad. He's trying hard not to cry but I see the tear streak that lays on his cheek.

"I found him in Italy, he was cutting himself" I choke on the last few words of that sentence.

"Why" I heard dick whimper. Sometimes I forget that dick is just a kid.

"I don't know" I whispered back. I saw the tears stream down his fast like a river. He tried to speak but the words came out as gibberish. He lunged him self at me an wouldn't let go. I picked him up an he wrapped his arms around my neck. I rubbed his head and back an waited for him to settle down. I hate when a child is sad. And kids like dick and Wally they are normally happy. When his cries started to cease and his grip around my neck weakened I handed him to Bruce.

"I don't understand why he wouldn't talk with us" Iris say's, her make up is running down her face. I know she don't care. As long as Wally is safe. I don't know if Wally realized his suicide attempt would affect all of these normally strong or Happy people. "What could of happened that would make him hurt him self" Iris whispered.

"um, there's a good chance I might" I hear Jess force her self to say.

"Why" Roy asked. He wasn't mad at her, he ws mad about this situation. Again another time where you have to know Roy to know his feeling's.

"um, we go to the same school" She answers, I don't know if I want her to finish. But I know I need her to.

"What does that have to do with anything" I heard a slight crack in Bruce's voice. I had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"I am so sorry, you know my powers must be released, I wanted to help him all these years. but . no and... sorry, I didn't want..put ...friends. .fam.. in danger,... from psycho... ped.o's " She cried I pulled her into a soothing hug while she gathers her thought to translate to words.

"lil hun" I smile at her, I need her to tell me. I see a smile through the tears as she remembered the nickname I used to call her. "What happened at your school"

"he gets bullied, and really bad too, they say all this bull shit, the kids at school are the one's that told him to kill him self, and they make fun him every day and beat on him and these text they send him are awful... and and...and, sorry" I close my eye's I can't believe this is what happened. I have to know how long. Maybe it's only been a while, and Wally isn't that bad off. I can only hope. i'm scared to ask. i'm glad I didn't have to.

"How long" Artemis ask's slowly and softly.

Jess looks down, then in Artemis's eye's. "Since first grade" She answer's. I don't believe my ears. Wally get's hurt all these years and I have no idea what's going on.

"don't blame your self's, he was ashamed of it, an believed the bull shit every one told him, he didn't want his only friends and only family to know" Jess say's.

"hi" I heard a faint voice coming from the front of me. I look away from Jess and I am seeing a petite female doctor, with Black curly hair.

"news" Iris ask's in such a rush.

"he's gonna make it, want to see him" She ask's. "we can have 5 people in at a time" She tells us an gives us a card with Wally's room number on it.

"ok, Me and Iris think Jessy, Roy an Dick should accompany us in" I tell them. I see Jess' shock.

"come on" Iris tells the three. Bruce put's Dick down and then the three followed us.

We stood out side his room.

"Open the door" Roy snap's. He really is in a rush to see his 'little brother'.

I push the door open and I see wally hooked up to a bunch of equipment, and bandaged up. He was coloring in a coloring book. He didn't notice us in the room till I took a seat on the bed. He look's up to see who it is but then look's away. He must be ashamed. He act's like I was gonna yell at him.

"kiddo, come on, are you ok" I whisper gently and started rubbing his head.

"I'm fine" He said not taking his eye's off the book and continued to color.

"so, why didn't you tell us what has been happening at school" I ask. I can't hold it off. Something has to be done.

His eye's landed on Jessy with a glare.

"you told, I thought I could trust you not to" he crossed his arms as well as he could with all the IV's hooked to him.

"Don't yell at her, Wally this has to stop" Iris tried.

"oh gee wish I thought of that" His eye's started to water.

"kid, do you want to go back to that school" I asked, he looked at me in surprise an his glare softened.

"no, I hate it there" He whispers.

"i'm gonna fix this, ok kiddo" I tell him.

"you promise" He cries. I sense his fear is competing with his trust of the five of us in the room.

"yeah" I smile at him an kiss his forehead.

"Uncle Barry, why didn't you let me die, no one would miss me, It hurts so much right now" He admits.

"Never will I ever do that. And No one will miss you, Wally why do you think everyone was searching for you, Dick was crying his eye's out an so was Jessy, Roy couldn't find need to be angry, The team.. Wally you have people that love you, remember that, please..." I start to tear up "I don't .. know... What I do with out ..you" I tell him. I pull him into a hug an he hug's back, He don't let go. He needed this, I can tell.

"Thank you" He whispered before drifting off to sleep in my arm's. I guess it's been an emotional day, I now look at the three kids and my wife, they all look beat. Maybe we all should get sleep and calm out self's before we figure out what were going to do about these kid's that hurt Wally. I see his cell phone laying on the desk next to him. I remember Jess saying the text he gets are awful.

"hey Jess you said text to right" I asked now holding his phone.

"yeah" She whispers.

"you and Dick think you can find out who these numbers belong too, and other info about the person" I ask them as I looked through a few of the unknown numbers. I close the phone, I can't handle that, how did kid.

"I think so, you" She asked Dick, He nodded.

"Start tomorrow" I tell them and gave Jess the phone. I need them to find out the numbers so one of them should hold it. And I really just don't want it near kid. He's bee through enough for one life time.


End file.
